Many sources, including the National Cancer Institute and the American Cancer Society, have issued reports encouraging more fiber consumption as a dietary recommendation to lower the risk of some types of cancer. While there is no actual recommended daily intake level established for fiber, most authorities agree that every individual needs between 30 to 35 grams (g) of fiber each day. In order to achieve this 30 g of fiber, an individual would have to consume the following: 10 servings oatmeal, 30 cups cornflakes, 30 slices of wheat bread, 10 cups cauliflower, 10 cups carrots, 8 potatoes, 8 medium apples, 8 bananas, 8 oranges and 20 peaches. It is no wonder then, that based on the amount of food which must be consumed to obtain this recommended daily intake level of fiber that the average individual gets less than half of the fiber he/she should.
Because of the health benefits associated with the intake of fiber, many individuals have begun to take fiber supplements as part of their daily diet. In fact, many fiber supplement products are currently being sold. These include:
FibreSonic (Matol)--A serving delivers 11 g of fiber comprised of both soluble and insoluble sources. There is no additional supplementation. PA1 Fiber'n Mor (Omnitrition)--A serving delivers 7 g of both soluble and insoluble fiber. It is supplemented with 6 milligrams (mg) of Vitamin C (10% of RDI), 200 mg of Calcium (20% of RDI), 40 IU of Vitamin D (10% RDI), 40 mg of Magnesium (19% RDI), 0.2 mg of Copper (10% RDI), lmg of Manganese, 1 mg of Boron and 25 mg of Chromium. There are no herbs, digestive enzymes nor antioxidants other than the 6 mg of Vitamin C. PA1 Metamucil (Proctor & Gamble and several private label mimics)--A 3.4 g dose of psyllium hyrodphilic mucilloid fiber is delivered per serving. This fiber source is 100% soluble, thus, no insoluble fiber is provided. There are no other active ingredients in Metamucil. PA1 Mylanta (J&J/Merck)--A serving delivers 3.4 g of psyllium fiber. No other active ingredients. PA1 Hydrocil Instant Fiber Supplement (Proctor & Gamble)--A serving delivers 3.5 g of psyllium fiber. No other active ingredients. PA1 Perdiem Fiber (Distributed by Rhone-Poulenc Rorer Pharmaceutical)--A serving delivers 4 g of psyllium fiber. The label also claims 1.8 mg of sodium and 36 mg of potassium. No other active ingredients. PA1 Maalox (Distributed by Rhone-Poulenc)--A serving delivers 3.4 g of psyllium fiber. No other active ingredients. PA1 Restore (Inagra)--A serving delivers 3.4 g of psyllium fiber. No other active ingredients. PA1 Fiberall (CIBA Consumer Pharmaceutical)--A serving delivers 3.4 g of psyllium fiber. Inactive ingredients include beta carotene (no level given), wheat bran and citric acid. No other active ingredients. PA1 Citrucel (SmithKline Beecham)--A serving delivers 2 g of methylcellulose as a fiber source and 105 mg of potassium. No other active ingredients. PA1 Konsyl (Konsyl Pharmaceutical)--A serving delivers 3.4 g of psyllium fiber. No other active ingredients. PA1 Serutan (WKW, Inc.)--A serving delivers 2.5 g of psyllium fiber. Inactive ingredients include magnesium stearate, wheat germ and oat flour. No other active ingredients. PA1 FI-BAR a-m (Natural Nectar Corp.)--A yogurt coated snack bar, each serving provides 5 g of fiber comprised of several sources, including apples, several cereal grains, gums and pectin. There are 15 vitamins and minerals provided in a bar with none over 15% of the RDI. There is no additional supplementation of antioxidants or other `non RDI` nutrients. PA1 from about 3.0 to 5.0 g gum arabic, 1.0 to 3.0 g soy fiber, 4.0 to 6.0 g corn bran, 0.5 to 1.5 g oat fiber, 0.25 to 1.0 g pea fiber, 0.5 to 1.5 g apple fiber, 0.1 to 0.5 g citrus fiber, 0.1 to 0.5 g carrageenan, 0.1 to 0.5 g guar gum and 0.1 to 0.5 g xanthan gum; PA1 from about 5 to 15 mg each of garlic, cayenne, licorice root, kelp, oriental ginseng, siberian ginseng, aloe vera powder, chicory root, dandelion root, chamomile powder, alfalfa powder, ginger root, passion flower, capsicum fruit powder, fenugreek, hibiscus, rhubarb root, irish moss, pearl barley, celery seed and sarsaparilla; PA1 from about 200 to 1000 mg of Vitamin C, 150 to 300 IU of Vitamin E and 2500 to 10,000 IU Vitamin A activity in the form of Beta Carotene; and PA1 from about 5 to 10 mg each of pepsin, papain and bromelain. PA1 2.3 g gum arabic, 1.3 g soy fiber, 5.1 g corn bran, 0.7 g oat fiber, 0.5 g pea fiber, 0.6 g apple fiber, 0.15 g citrus fiber, 0.12 g carrageenan, 0.12 g guar gum and 0.12 g xanthan gum; PA1 7.3 mg each of garlic, cayenne, licorice root, kelp, oriental ginseng, siberian ginseng, aloe vera powder, chicory root, dandelion root, chamomile powder, alfalfa powder, ginger root, passion flower, capsicum fruit powder, fenugreek, hibiscus, rhubarb root, irish moss, pearl barley, celery seed and sarsaparilla; PA1 300 mg Vitamin C, 198 IU of Vitamin E and 3500 IU Vitamin A activity in the form of Beta Carotene; and PA1 6 mg each of pepsin, papain and bromelain.
In addition to fiber supplements, many individuals are beginning to recognize the added benefits of taking additional supplements in order to maintain good health and to protect against disease and illness. In particular, many individuals are taking antioxidants to help neutralize a class of atomic particles referred to as "free radicals". Free radicals are unstable oxygen molecules that damage cell structures. These damaging, ever-present molecules can be created by normal body chemical processes as well as by smoking, heat, radiation, alcohol, and certain pollutants. Antioxidants assist in repairing and fighting this process.
Besides antioxidants, many individuals are now taking herbal supplements. For thousands of years, people have turned to plants for healing help. In fact, plant substances remain the basis for a very large proportion of the medications used today for treating heart disease, hypertension, depression, pain, cancer, asthma, and other agents. For example, the herb rutin assists in capillary reconstruction including hypertension, allergy, heart and brain thrombosis, glaucoma, psoriasis and others. The herb blue vervain aids in digestion and is used as remedy for depression.
The present invention provides a beverage composition that supplies the body with fiber, herbs, antioxidants, and enzymes. No other product has been formulated to provide a combination of dietary supplements near that of the present invention.